Shower
by Nushimathku
Summary: Gon has just come back from helping Leorio with some stuff or other, and they both missed each other terribly. -Rated M right off the bat- -Killugon- -Alot of fluff- -YAOI ahead!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Contains YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Ty!**

The sound of a key unlocking the locked door to Killua and Gon's hotel room came suddenly, causing Killua to jump quickly out from under the covers of the one bed they shared and pull on his shorts at lightning speed. He felt the heat rise to his face as he realised what he'd been doing in the bed that the two shared. Gon pushed open the door silently, probably thinking Killua was still asleep. He peered in quietly and looked around the room, spotting Killua standing in the middle of the room. Realising that he wasn't asleep still, Gon pushed open the door more and threw down his things on the chair by the door and ran up to Killua and, jumping, hugged him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Gon's arms were around Killua's neck and his legs held onto Killua's waist. The heat, once again, rose up into his pale cheeks.

"I missed you!" Gon shouted and nuzzled his head into the crook of Killua's neck. Gon had been away for a few days helping Leorio with some stuff or other. Oh, how Killua had missed Gon as well.

"I missed you too, Gon." Killua found his hands wandering lower across Gon's body, and eventually felt the soft fabric of Gon's short green shorts. He gave his bottom a slight squeeze. At this Gon only nuzzled his head deeper into Killua's neck. "Hm? You like that, yes?"

It was Gon's turn to blush and he nodded slightly as he buried himself impossibly deep into his white haired friend's neck. Killua drew his hands over the bottom upper thighs of Gon, feeling how Gon's grip with his legs on his waist tightened to keep him from falling off. He gave the uppermost part of his bottom thigh a squeeze, causing Gon to hug his neck tighter as well.

"You must be tired from all that travelling, Gon. Do you need some rest?" He spoke quiet, seeing as Gon's head was only a few inches away from his own mouth. Gon nodded again into his neck, and Killua carried him over to the bed and set him down on the side that Killua hadn't been feeding his own arousal. Gon looked up at Killua and smiled impossibly big and sincerely.

"I-I liked th-that, Killua." His voice was a whisper now and he squeezed his eyes shut. Killua could see the pink that rose into his cheeks as he confessed. Of course, Killua had known that Gon had liked it, seeing as Gon himself had been aroused when Killua had squeezed his bottom. Killua just smiled as Gon said that he had liked it.

"Mhmm.." Killua said, walking over to the bedside table beside Gon and resting his elbow against it, putting his chin in his hands. Gon peeked one eye open and looked at Killua and then closed it again. They both burst out laughing afterwards and Killua sat on the bed on his knees. He started to crawl over Gon slowly (oh how excruciatingly slow) and to the other side of the bed where he finally lied down. However, Killua had not gone far to the other side of the bed, in fact, he was only inches away from Gon's body. Gon squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. It would probably help if he didn't have his coat, shorts, and undershirt on. "Baka."

Gon looked over to Killua to see him smirking.

"You can't possibly sleep with all those clothes on." Killua sat up abruptly and straddled Gon. He started to undo his coat slowly, and when he could he slid it off of his arms. He moved lower and started to unbutton and unzip Gon's shorts. Once he could slip off the shorts he did and Gon was left being straddled by Killua in nothing but his boxers and undershirt.

"Thank you, Killua." Gon tried to seem normal, but it was evident in the rosy pink rising in his cheeks and the slight tent in his boxers that he was not feeling casual.

"Mmhmm." They seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. "I should probably unpack your things while you rest." Killua said abruptly. It wasn't awkward or anything, but Gon had actually started drifting off while they were gazing at each other.

"Y-yeah..." Gon trailed off and finally fell asleep, a smile creeping onto Killua's face as he did. Gon's breathing had evened out now, and he looked peaceful. Killua carefully climbed off of him and off the bed, seeing Gon rise up slightly as the weight lessened on the bed. He went over to the green backpack he had and opened it. He started unpacking it and putting the dirty clothes into the hamper and the clean clothes back into the drawers. Once he was finished, he went into the bathroom and decided to take a hot shower. He was sore and felt excruciatingly _awake._ He wished he could fall asleep as fast as Gon could. Of course, Gon wasn't trained to go two or three days with no sleep, no problem. He took off his shorts and underwear and started the water. He got a towel out of the closet and put it on the towel rack next to the shower. He stepped in and closed the curtain and let the water stream down his back, calming him and letting him let go of a breath he didn't know he had. He stood there for a while, letting his hair get soaked and feeling the warmth spread throughout his body.

"Killua? Killua are you in here?" Gon was now awake, and was calling from the doorway.

 _Shit._

Killua had forgotten to even shut the door.

"Y-yes." He called back. Gon walked into the bathroom and Killua could see his silhouette through the curtain. He was still in his underwear and undershirt, gazing directly at the shower curtain.

"I wanna take a shower, Killua." Gon said. What he said next was lost as he started undressing outside of the curtain and Killua started to feel lightheaded.

 _What the hell was Gon doing?!_

The curtain drew back some and Gon stepped into the steam of the shower. He released a sigh of contentedness and then looked in Killua's direction. Killua looked dizzy. No, he looked more than dizzy. His eyes had a shine to them but sometime in the past few seconds had slid to the floor behind the flow of the water and was hiding himself. He looked up at Gon and quickly looked back down. Gon saw him clumsily bury his head into his knees and stay like that. Gon felt his heart sink a little and then slid down the wall himself and sat like Killua.

This was certainly awkward.

"I-I'm sorry I came in. I'll go." Gon stood abruptly and slipped. He fell forward and Killua glanced up. Gon was about to hit the floor. Killua acted as quick as he could and lunged out and caught him. The water made their bodies slick and Killua had almost lost his grip on him. They looked at each other and blushed fiercely. Killua then wrapped his arms around Gon completely and pulled him to the floor with him. Killua made a swift motion with his hands and had Gon's chin. His grip was soft, and Gon could pull out of his hands if he wanted to. He pulled his face down to his and their noses touched. Gon smiled and giggled slightly as Killua kissed the tip of his nose.

"We should probably get out." Killua said. Gon made a faux pouty face and nuzzled into Killua's neck. He pulled his face away from his neck and looked down at Killua. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Gon leaned down and pressed his lips to his, causing Killua to open his eyes with a surprised shine to them. Gon smiled into the kiss and held himself up with his hands on either side of Killua's head. It most certainly wasn't comfortable for Killua, laying on the hard tile floor of the shower with the water still pouring down on their feet. But he eased himself into the kiss. Killua swiped his tongue along Gon's bottom lip and Gon eagerly granted him access. Their mouths moulded together perfectly, and Killua softly sucked on Gon's tongue. Gon pulled back, a saliva string pulling out with him.

"Now we can get out." Gon said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Was working on chap. 2, and was almost done, and my cp shuts down. Thanks! SO MUCH!

Anyways it might be a while till next chap.

Stick around though! Might come sooner than later!


End file.
